


lovesick.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Interupptions, M/M, Needy and Clingy Robbe, Robbe does all the teasing, Smut, Soft Robbe, Teasing, so thats that, they also get walked on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Needy Robbe wanting to get intimiate with Sander while he's busy playing video games with his friend on voicechat.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 256





	lovesick.

**Author's Note:**

> I reread this about five times but I'm sure there's so errors so apologise in advance

Robbe twists and turns in the bed, his eyes fluttering open and he pouts softly realizing Sander must have left after he fell into a nap. He then feels the tension in his pants and realizes he's a little turned on from the dream he was having. 

He then hears a loud laugh, "I thought you were gonna get him." He jumps startled realizing Sander was at the foot of the bed playing his video game on the television, talking to his friends through the earpiece

Sander turns back feeling the bed move and reaches over to squeeze Robbe's calf, "Hi baby"

He gives a lazy smile from just waking up. He feels a little settled realizing Sander is still here and tries not to be bummed that he didnt wake up in his arms. Sander is sat there shirtless so he tugs off his own shirt, wanting to feel his warmth. He scoots along the bed and wraps his legs around Sanders waist and his arms around his abdomen.

He gives a kiss to his back as Sander speaks into his headphone to his friend so they can conquer the round.

"Dude, are you even moving? Why am I doing this myself?" Sander groans to his friend and Robbe just laughs. The round soon comes to an end and Sander turns his head to give his boy a kiss. Sander is suddenly aware of what's pressing against him and reaches his hand back to squeeze Robbe's semi, "What's going on here?"

Robbe just hides his face in his back, "Was a dream." He admits shyly.

"What about?" Sander ask flirtatiously and the mood is ruined when he has his friend yelling in his ear, "Sander, move!"

He turns back to the screen and his fingers go scrambling on the controller. 

"Sander" Robbe whines and goes to kiss on his neck, wanting some attention. He crawls under his arm and curls himself into a ball in his lap, causing Sander to lift his arms up with the controller.

"Hold me" Robbe demands.

Sander gives a quick squeeze to his hand before going back to the controller, "In a minute." He says dismissively.

Robbe likes to think he had some leverage at this moment with being in Sanders lap. So he tugs at the waistband of his shorts and pulls his dick out. 

"Robbe" Sander clears his throat, unsure of what's happening and why it's happening right now.

"Hmm?" He ask looking up at him with an innocent smile. 

"What are you doing?" He ask giving a quick glance down to him. Robbe shakes his head with a smile and wraps his hand around Sander's dick, giving several strokes and Sanders eyes immediately fall heavy and the brunette giggles to himself, glad to be holding the power. 

"Baby, not now. He's gonna kill me if I mess this up." He seethes

"The fuck are you talking about?" Sander hears through his headphones and he ignores it and just tries to control himself as Robbe tries to get him to give up.

Robbe turns in his lap so he's flat on his tummy, taking his boyfriend's erection in his hand and he gives a long swipe up his increasingly hard dick and sucks and wets the head and Sander is already losing his shit. He bites down on his bottom lip looking down at Robbe desperately and when his boyfriend takes him down his throat he can't keep quiet. 

"Fuck" He let's out a deep guttural noise and and his head falls back and he quickly tries to recover and keep the game going. 

"Sander, you good?" He hears through the earphone.

"I'm good." He chokes out. Robbe chuckles as he sucks him off. He swirls his tongue around his tip some more taking him back in his mouth. 

Sander doesn't even know how his fingers are properly working to keep up with the game because his eyes are half closed and Robbe is making him feel unreal right now. And part of him just wants to drop the game and fuck his boyfriend's mouth but they've been at this game for an hour and if he lets himself lose now, it'll screw up everything they just completed.

But suddenly Robbe takes him down his throat and stays there long enough to gag himself and it sends hot, toe curling sensation through Sander that he drops the controller, "Shit, Robbe." 

He wraps his fingers in Robbe's hair, "Baby, fuck. You feel really good." 

"Dude, what the fuck? Are you fucking your boyfriend right now?" He hears his friend yell and forgets he was still connected. 

"Sorry, sorry. I can't finish the game right now." He fumbled, pulling the earpiece out but Robbe pulls off and sits up in his lap, "Sorry Josh, he's fine now. We're done." He picks up the controller giving it back to Sander who looks up at him confused and then Robbe gets on his knees with a innocent smile and takes him back in his mouth. 

"Robbe" Sander whispers. 

Robbe looks up at him, mouth still in place. He just pushes the controller up, indicating for him to play and Sander just accepts this is what's about to happen as he clears his throat, "Josh, press play."

Sander has not registered how he even has the coordination to keep this going. Robbe is unbelievably skilled at giving head, even before he had tons of practice. He knows exactly when to tease, when to pull off, when to deepthroat and he looked unbelievably good doing it. 

He briefly looks down at his beautiful boy absolutely wrecking him, sucking and slurping. He briefly covers the mic, "Baby, I have to end the call. I'm already getting close."

Robbe shakes his head and ignores him. Sander just groans and continues with the game, trying his absolute best.

"Fuck yeah dude, one man down!" Josh cheers and Sander feels likes his brain is on another planet. Robbe leans down to take him deeper in his mouth and Sanders lets out a loud moan and he falls back on the bed and drops the controller again, not caring anymore. He's so close to the edge. He rips the headphone out of his ear, turns it off and throws it elsewhere. 

He stands up and turns around, sitting Robbe back against the bed, his fingers locked in his hair as he starts fucking deep down his throat. 

Robbe just sits back, leaving his mouth wide open for Sander to make himself feel good. Sander brings his thumb to his mouth and widens his mouth, pushing deeper until he's balls deep down his throat and Robbe stares up at him with tears in his eyes, trying to keep him down. And as if Josh hearing them wasn't enough, Milan swings the door open ready to bring them some food and Robbe almost chokes at the sight and it may also have to do with the dick in his mouth.

Sander jumps back and covers himself up with his hand and awkwardly looks around. 

"Milan!!!" Robbe ridicules with a frustrated groan.

"Sorry, sorry. I--sorry." He says scrambling to get out but not before he gets Robbe's attention, "I'm impressed, I taught you well" He winks and closes the door and Robbe just groans and buries his face in his hands. 

Sander laughs and kneels beside him, "Come on, it's not that bad. Least you weren't the one naked"

"Might as well have been. He just saw me with your--" He groans not even wanting to say it aloud. 

Sander just smothers his boyfriend in kisses while Robbe just reaches in between them and starts gently touching Sander again, "Can I finish?" He ask softly. 

"Let me touch you first." Sander insists. His hand comes down to touch Robbe through his briefs and the smaller boy's head falls into Sanders chest. He's been hard for at least fifteen minutes now and who knows how long it was before he woke up.

"Sander" He whines into his chest. Sander uses his free hand to lift Robbe's head up to kiss him. It's soft and gentle and reassuring. As they're sharing intimiate kisses, Sander slides his hand into Robbe's briefs and starts getting him off, small mewls leaving Robbe's lips and getting lost in the kiss. 

When Sander does a particularl swipe over the head of his dick, Robbe lets out a gasp in his mouth and looks down at his boyfriend's hand on him. 

"You want me to make you come?"

Robbe looks up at him helplessly and nods and climbs into his lap without warning, ravishing his lips as Sander strokes him a little faster. 

"You're going to come on my hand?" He whispers against his lips and Robbe's eyes are clenched shut and he already feels himself on the edge, as he starts fucking into Sanders hand. 

He then buries his face into his shoulder and just cries out his name repeatedly and Sander instantly knows Robbe is about to finish. He starts kissing on his neck and upper back, hand stroking him faster and Robbe bites onto his shoulder as he comes all over his boyfriend's hand with small cries leaving his clenched teeth. 

Robbe lifts his head up and looks down in between them with heavy eyes and then up at Sander who brings his hand up to his mouth and starts licking his fingers clean. Robbe groans and his head falls into his boyfriend's shoulder. Sander knows Robbe hates when he does that, for some reason it's so uncomfortably intimiate. Even more intimiate than orgasming in your partner's mouth, there's something about willingly licking it off even after the blindness of the euphoria is over is a lot for Robbe but he just ignores it every time. He then feels Sander slapping his erect dick against his butt and Robbe understands what he's asking for. Robbe lazily climbs out of his underwear and sits back firm in his lap and Sander starts touching himself. One hand on himself and the other on Robbe's ass, teasing his rim with his middle finger.

Robbe wraps his arms around his neck and gives him soft kisses, whispering sweet nothing's against his lips and his skin to get him off. When Sanders breathing starts getting erratic and his hand starts pumping faster, his head falls back and Robbe starts kissing on his neck and playing with his nipples.

"Need you to turn around" Sander manages to coherently string together. And Robbe turns around on his hands and knees, just how Sander prefers. Sander sits up on his knees and presses his left hand on his boyfriend's asscheek, holding him open as he finally comes all over Robbe's hole.

"Fuck." He groans and slaps his dick against Robbe's ass and pushing in a little bit past the rim, pushing his come inside causing a whimper to escape his boyfriend's lips. 

Robbe eventually turns around as Sander falls back down, his head rested back against the bed as he tries to recover. "That was nice" Robbe smiles. 

Sander lifts his head up and kisses Robbe's chin, "Josh is going to kill me and I'm gonna have to blame you." 

Robbe laughs guiltly and stands up and pulls Sander up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, tilting his head up him, "Take a shower with me?"

Sander agrees as Robbe wraps a towel around him, not bothering to put briefs back on with the reminiscence on his ass and Sander fixes himself up before they head to the restroom, expectedly running into Milan. 

"Everything okay, boys? Esophagus still in tack, Robbe?"

He flips him off and hurries to the bathroom and slams the door closed, ignoring Milans laughter in the hall. 


End file.
